Sticky Situations
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: “Miss Weasley, had you been focused more on the lesson and less on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, you would know that touching it anywhere on the boils will release the sap,”. Three one-shots. Neville, Lucy, James, Dominique, Fred, Victoire and Roxanne.


**Sticky Situations.**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

"Vic! You need to come quickly! Bring your wand, it's an emergency!" twelve year old Dominique said, breathlessly, bursting into her sixteen year old sister's room without a second though.

Without thinking, Victoire grabbed her wand and followed her sister outside into the backyard of Shell Cottage. Victoire was in her pajamas - without a coat or shoes she should have been cold in the harsh winter weather, but her mind was focused on whatever emergency was happening. They headed out of the yard, and Victoire followed Dominque down a hill, towards a swing set their father had set up years ago.

From the top of the hill Victoire could see a figure leaning against the swing's post - she guessed quickly that it was James Potter. The snow around them was cold enough, made worse by the harsh wind. Breathless, Victoire arrived at the swing post just a moment after her sister.

"Vic! He's stuck!" Dominique exclaimed, as James let out a moan.

"What?" Victoire exclaimed, shocked.

"I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen!" Dominique explained, quickly. "We have to unstick him, or dad'll be really mad. And mom'll be even madder."

"DOM!" Victoire practically screamed, "This is not an emergency! I can't unstick him - I can't use magic outside of school, you know that. Now suck it up and go get dad."

------

Lucy looked at her friend Isabella quickly before looking back at Professor Longbottom, who was giving them a talk about _Mimbulus mimbletonia_s. There was just another minute left in the class, and Lucy's question was urgent.

She raised her hand, and given that she was standing right in front of him it didn't take the professor much time to notice her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" he asked, using a formal tone. She knew him well outside of class and she'd never quite gotten used to him calling her Miss Weasley.

"Professor, how exactly do you have to touch it to get the sap out?"

"Miss Weasley, had you been focused more on the lesson and less on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, you would know that touching it anywhere on the boils will release the sap,"

"Anywhere?" Lucy asked, reaching forward for the plant, "Even lightly?" she brushed one of the boils delicately with the tip of her finger. There was a small bursting noise and the boil exploded, spraying a small (but extremely stinky and sticky) amount of sap on Lucy and the students in her immediate area, including Professor Longbottom.

"Yes Lucy. Anywhere. Even lightly. I think that concludes today's lesson." Neville announced. "Perhaps we've all learned to pay attention to the lesson?"

-----

"Fred, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Roxanne asked him, looking around nervously to make sure their mother was no where around to see her brother performing underage magic.

"Rox, I've seen Uncle Charlie do this a thousand times." Fred said, flipping a grilled cheese sandwich onto a plate. Carefully he sliced it down the center. "Now stand back."

Roxanne stepped back, up to the wall farthest away from Fred, who gripped his wand firmly. Both gave a final look around for their mother before Fred muttered the spell, performing it on each of the separated halves.

"Cheers," he said and picked up one half of the sandwich. Roxanne watched intently as Fred took a bite and pulled the sandwich away. Sure enough the cheese in the sandwich was - as they had intended it to be - super stretchy. Fred Smiled as he pulled the sandwich as far away from his head as possible. To further demonstrate the cheese's stretchiness to Roxanne he began to wrap the cheese around one of his fingers. Roxanne applauded wildly.

"Theee! Ann doo dowted mweee!" Fred said triumphantly before a look of horror appeared on his face. "De theese! Itth thissy! Itth liffe gwu!"

"What?" Roxanne asked, equally horrified. "Fred? Is it the cheese? Did you mess up the charm?"

Fred nodded vigorously.

"I'll go get dad." Roxanne ran off.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW._**

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


End file.
